Things You Didn't Know
by DancingWithRoses
Summary: Even characters in fictional series have their secrets... Or things you just didn't know... Here's your chance to make them things you do know... Chapter 5: Bellatrix Black Lestrange
1. Nymphadora Tonks

**These are VERY random and I hope you like them! I don't plan on any form of normal updating for these and they will happen as ideas come and go…**

**Disclaimer: Am I JKR? Umm… NO! Therefore I do not own any of this.**

20 Things You Didn't Know About Nymphadora Tonks

She hated being Metamorphmagus... Until she met Remus Lupin while visiting her great aunt and he told her he liked her hair.

She hated the Black family just as much as Sirius... Especially Bellatrix... Especially after she killed Sirius.

Sirius was her favorite relative and was the only person besides her husband and parents she ever allowed to call her Nymphadora.

Though she hated her full name she really did like it when people called her Dora... She acted defensive because that's what people expected her to do.

She and Remus were hit by two killing curses fired one right after another... They died praying for their son and holding each other's hands.

She wanted to become an Auror because everyone said she couldn't... She would laugh at the irony that she was now a rather important part of the Order of the Phoenix.

She joined the Order for two reasons... She felt like it was her chance to help save the world... And for Remus.

She always thought that Mad-Eye Moody was sounder of mind than most people she knew.

When she found out she was pregnant she was elated... But she was more worried and nervous than anything else... She didn't know how to raise a child... Especially during such a Dark time.

She never doubted Harry... Ever.

Remus proposed to her on Valentine's Day... They were married the next July... She never had a wedding ring... Remus gave her a charm bracelet with a werewolf and a heart charmed to change colors on their first official date... He added a charm any important day... On their wedding day he added a diamond... When teddy was born he added a little baby that had changing hair... In her will she stated that a duplicate of the bracelet was to be made and the real given to her son while she was buried with the duplicate... Teddy sleeps with his mum's bracelet... Before she died she charmed one of the charms to play a lullaby which her mother sang for her when she was younger.

She wanted to name teddy Eragon after a character in a Muggle book she read... Remus wouldn't let her.

The Sorting Hat contemplated putting her in all four houses before finally deciding on Hufflepuff... She was the only student this ever happened to until Albus Severus Potter in 2017.

She and Charlie Wealsey were in the same class at Hogwarts... They were best friends... They dated for a time in fifth year until they decided they were better as friends... They kept in contact after graduating, sending each other letters so often that her owl was almost always tired... When they reunited at his first order meeting she leapt up to hug him only to have her cheeks and hair flush pink.

She looked at Hermione and Ginny as her little sisters and felt a certain responsibility for them.

When Neville first called for the D.A. and the Order to join the battle of Hogwarts she stayed with her mother and let Remus answer the call... She teetered back and forth on her decision to go... It was Teddy that finally convinced her to... Even if it had to be without his mother or father she didn't want him growing up in a world oppressed by Voldemort.

The Seven Potters plan was inspired by a snide comment about Polyjuice potion she had made during an order meeting... The comment was made after someone said that the Dark Lord would most likely use Polyjuice during the war as he had already had Barty Crouch Jr. use it... She answered by saying something along the lines of, ''What's a war without Polyjuice? Next thing we know he'll have had someone Polyjuiced to look like Harry.''

When the Golden Trio guessed that her Patronous was Sirius they were partly right... Before she fell in love with Remus it had been... He was her protector through all the Black family politics when she was younger.

When she and Ron missed the portkey after the Battle over Little Whinging she was secretly glad... She wanted to put off knowing how much blood had been spilled.

When the Golden Trio stole Moody's magical eye from Umbridge she was the person who was most glad... She was so excited that she went to Grimmauld Place and knocked over the umbrella stand just for old time's sake.

**So there you have it… 20 things you most likely didn't know about Nymphadora Tonks. And yes I know that Remus was killed by Dolohov and Tonks was killed by Bellatrix therefore the chance of them dying hand in hand is like nil but just look past that and think about the sweetness… And yes these are very out of order but it's Siriusly okay.**

**Please review! If there's anyone you want to see next please let me know!**

*****GREETINGS FROM RAVENCLAW TOWER*****

**~~~RoseHaleBabi~~~**


	2. Minerva McGonagall

**So something popped into my head and I was DYING to write Minerva… so Walla! To those of you who read my other story How?: I will post by August 14. I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I am just playing with these characters… They belong to J.K. Rowling. Some of these can be proven wrong but others cannot.**

Things You Didn't Know About Minerva McGonagall

She was proud of being in Gryffindor despite the fact that the rest of her family were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws... She was proud to be different.

She was a Scottish woman and even though she had always hated the stereotype she had to admit that she drank like one.

She was a bit of a trouble maker while at Hogwarts... Actually that's an understatement... Her and her friends were the Maraudettes... The Marauders chose their name based on an old notebook the four girls kept during their school years.

Her three best friends were Rolanda Hooch (Slytherin), Pomona Sprout (Hufflepuff) and Poppy Pomfrey (Ravenclaw)... The only time they actually separated was when they had to return to their house common rooms or eat at their house tables... Even then they used charmed notebooks to communicate.

She had a crush on Albus Dumbledore from the time he was her Head of House until the day he died.

She was a natural born Animangus... This was discovered when the healers at St. Mungo's found a tabby cat in the place of a baby Minerva in her crib at the maternity ward just hours after her birth.

She had several markings in her Animangus form besides those of her spectacles... On her front left paw there was a circlet from the bracelet she always wore... The same could be said of the anklet she wore on her left ankle... The necklace she never took off showed as a thin twisting line around her neck.

She had an older brother named Perseus in Ravenclaw and an older sister named Persephone at Beauxbatons... She never got along with either of them... She regretted not trying harder when she saw them both die during the first wizarding war at the hands of Voldemort.

She and Slughorn taught together while Voldemort was on the rise... At faculty meetings he often accused her of being on the Dark side... She always answered with snide comments about crystallized pineapple or his drinking habits.

The day the Marauders graduated was both happy and sad for her... She lost some of her favorite students but was finally rid of the pranksters.

She always wondered how her house just happened to draw the biggest troublemakers... The Prewett brothers, the Marauders, Dedalus Diggle, the Weasley twins and the Golden Trio... Then she realized that she actually enjoyed it... And that she had had more detentions than all of those combined... In fact she still had a credit of detentions owed when she left Hogwarts... It must be the curse of Gryffindor.

Her parents both worked at Hogwarts while she was in school... Her dad taught charms before Flitwick and her mother was the mediwitch.

She hated it when people called her Minnie.

Albus never let her hear the end of it after she first accepted a lemon drop from him in 1993.

She was born in London but grew up in Scotland... She hated the mansion sized house her family owned... Yet after the first war she found herself the only one with legal rights to it and she couldn't bear to sell it.

When she was seven she taught her house elf how to read.

At staff parties some foolish person always challenged her to a drinking contest... This person was usually Rolanda or Pomona... She always won.

She did all of Albus' paperwork... That's how she became deputy headmistress... Also when this happened there were 15 things on the Headmaster's List of Reasons Why You Shouldn't Annoy Your Deputy... By the day Albus died there were 6739 reasons on the list... Other staff members attributed this to her temper and Albus' sometimes borderline insanity.

When Dolores Umbridge tried to get Remus Lupin expelled because of his werewolf status she was livid and the first to hex her because of it... She escorted Remus to the Whomping Willow every month and she wasn't about to lose one of her best students or favorite cubs.

**So… The whole best friends things can be proven wrong… Rolanda was born way before Minerva and was out of school by the time Minerva entered. And the whole prankster thing has to be credited to… the wonderful… alittleinsane963! She has a wonderful story call The Teacher's Notebook which mentions the four girls as pranksters to rival the Marauder's. It is definitely one of my absolute favorite stories.**

**So I guess that's it. Please review!**

**~DancingWithRoses**


	3. Severus Snape

**I was going to do a mass update sometime this week but this was already done so here you go. I'm very sorry I haven't written in forever!**

**Things You Didn't Know About Severus Snape**

He could count the times his father was drunk and didn't hit him on one hand... He couldn't count the times his father was drunk

He didn't hate James Potter... Just because James hated him didn't mean he had to hate James... He was however jealous... Jealous that he and his father would never have a chance to have a relationship like the one between James and his father

He didn't hate James Potter... But he hated Sirius black... When they met after Sirius escaped from Azkaban he took great delight in telling Sirius he was exactly what his initials said him to be... Sirius's confused face made him laugh during his darkest moments... Sirius's agreement sobered him up afterwards

He knew about Remus's illness by the end of their first year... It annoyed him so much that he could never get physical proof... But he put that past him completely when Dumbledore asked him to brew Remus wolfsbane... No matter the circumstances he hated to see someone suffer... It was hard after his childhood and time as a Death Eater

That's why it pained him so much not to be able to go to the headmaster with his suspicions of Harry's abuse... It also hurt him to know the headmaster wouldn't listen

He blamed his use of the 'M word' in his fifth year on a bludger to the head during one of the few Quidditch matches he played reserve keeper in during his tenure at Hogwarts... That's why he hates Quidditch... Deep down he knows he's wrong

Slytherin dorms are paired off in twos... He was the lucky one in his year... He got his own room... He was glad no one could hear him screaming or crying at night because of his nightmares

He wanted to be a healer... Not more than a potions master but he wanted to help kids with the skin deep wounds of abuse... With the non-physical wounds as well

Giving harry the memories of Lily was the easiest choice he ever made... Those were the thoughts in his head as he drew his last breath

He never hated Petunia Dursley until she began to ignore Lily... He actually rather liked Tuney... She was the first to know of his abuse and the first to bring him ice or medication after a beating by his father... His hatred grew when he discovered Harry potter's secret

There was also Harry's other secret... The one he could never reveal despite his longing to... He had promised lily that harry would always be James' son

**I know it's sort of sad but I hope I kept him in character enough for you all. And in case you can't figure it out Sirius Orion Black- SOB- Son of a bitch. I've always wondered if J.K. Rowling did that on purpose. Also… I know there's only like twelve and I normally have twenty but I got to that last one, tried to write more and my mind wouldn't let me. It's just perfect that way.**

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. See I'm not out right asking you guys, not tricking you into it and not promising loyalty. Told you guys I'm a Ravenclaw! Okay anyway…**

**Four score and seven years ago our fore fathers went to Friendly's for hot fudge sundaes…**

**You may not get that if you're not American but then again you may… That was supposed to be my way of signing off… DAMN!**

**~DancingWithRoses**

**P.S. For those of you who are wondering… That mass update will come for any and all things Harry Potter on my profile that are not one-shots… That and possibly the challenge I just received from . **


	4. Draco Malfoy

**Sorry this took so long. All my stuff will be updated before Jan 4****th**** which is when I go back to school. **

Things You Didn't Know About Draco Malfoy

When he was 10 he learned that his parents had had two children aborted before he was born... They were both girls... He vowed never to do this to any of his children... He cried for hours when Astoria miscarried their first child... A baby girl, Lacynda Minerva Narcissa Malfoy

Watching Potter and his extended family that day on the platform made him jealous beyond belief... Watching Potter hug his kids made him wish he knew how to show fatherly affection... But that was one of the things Lucius Malfoy never taught him

Her name was Lacy... She was a year below him and he was responsible for her death... The first person he killed under Voldemort... The sweet Muggleborn Ravenclaw he'd had a crush on... He never forgave himself

Upon going to Hogwarts he knew he wouldn't mind what house he was in... He also knew any house but Slytherin would cause an uproar and a caning... That's why he begged the Hat to put him in Slytherin

Lucius Malfoy was his father... Severus Snape was his dad... He paid for Severus's funeral... He let the vaults pay the defaults for Lucius's

He truly loves Astoria... Maybe not at first but as he watches her on their tenth anniversary he knows its true

He looked up to Minerva McGonagall... After his son graduates he works under her as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin

He envies the Gryffindors... Not their sense of stupidity but their sense of house spirit and unity that Slytherin has never come close to

His favorite professor was never Severus... It was in fact Remus Lupin... Why? He still doesn't know

He laughed for days after Scorpius bought an albino ferret as his Hogwarts familiar... Whether or not you believe it, he knows his punishment was deserved

The Dark Mark still stings to this day... Not because Voldemort is calling but because of the shame

Six months... That's how long he was in Askaban... He never wants to relive the memories of his canings again

Yes you read that right... Draco Malfoy was abused... If you ever tell anyone you may not wake up the next morning

He killed his father... It wasn't that it was dark out and he couldn't see like he claimed... It was an impulse... And it turns out an impulse that helped

He wanted Scorpius to join the rest of the family in Slytherin... But he supposed Ravenclaw isn't that bad

**So I need requests and requests and requests! And to request something you need to review! Love you all!**

**~Gabby**


	5. Bellatrix Black Lestrange

Things You Didn't Know About Bellatrix Black Lestrange

She preferred Sirius to Regulus... until Sirius was made a Gryffindor.

The first time she held Andromeda, she dropped her. On purpose. The first time she held Narcissa, she just couldn't. The first time she held Sirius, she almost dropped him but then caught him before she fully let go. She had fully let go of Regulus before she realized she had to catch him before he hit the ground.

From the first moment she looked intro Cissy's crystal blue eyes, she knew she'd do anything for her little sister. She did everything she could for her little sister until Cissy asked her not to take the Mark.

Her spot on the Black family tree was given to her on birth right. In her opinion, she _deserved _it, she had _earned_ it.

She knew what she wanted. She knew she was better than those Mudbloods and that the Wizarding World needed to be rid of its impurities. She knew that to do what she wanted she had to join Voldemort. It wasn't a Pureblood loyalty head trip, it wasn't a Slytherin loyalty head trip, it wasn't even a family loyalty head trip. _It was her choice._

Lucius Malfoy was supposed to be hers, Colinus Nott was supposed to be Andy's, and Rodolphus Lestrange was supposed to be Cissy's. She was happy with her arrangement. But Cissy pulled her puppy dog eyes on their parents and Andy ran away with the Mudblood scum. She hated her sisters for that. For leaving her with the last name Lestrange and for getting what they wanted. It didn't matter that, in any case, she was only marrying for blood. What mattered was that her sister's got what they wanted and she didn't!

She had been beautiful once, as pretty as Cissy and Andy. Her pale skin, dark hair, grey eyes, full lips and thin frame made her a sort of classic beauty. But that was all stripped away in Azkaban and what was left was the insane shell of a once beautiful woman.

And that was who she had become. She wasn't ever nice and didn't ever care fore anyone, except possibly Narcissa and maybe Sirius, once upon a time.

Regulus was her creation. She led him towards Slytherin, towards the Dark Lord. She was proud the day he took the Mark. She was disgusted the day he betrayed.

Her last thought before she died: _I never laid flowers on his grave. _I can't tell you who she was talking about. I don't know. She doesn't either.

**I had the sudden urge to write Bellatrix. And not so that we could sympathize with Bellatrix like how I wrote Severus or Draco. I wrote this purely for the reason that I wanted to make Bellatrix evil. Not that she already wasn't. I also tried to concentrate on her relationships though I avoided Voldemort for a reason. Also this is ridiculously shorter than my others and I have now invoked a rule that unless I am desperate, there will never be less than ten. **

**Look out for a Black family piece from me.**

**Please review!**

**TaTaForNow!  
~DancingWithRoses**

**~Gabby**


End file.
